


Comparative Study

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Spock and Uhura are the subject.





	Comparative Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Spock raised an eyebrow as he found Uhura listening to a discussion between Scott and McCoy, her face lit with patient amusement. He focused on her first, rather than the low conversation between the two men and joined her. Neither man, at a table nearby, noticed him.

"What has our chief engineer and chief medical officer in such emotional discussion?" he asked, so as to get the full context.

"Comparing notes on their significant others, without realizing I am right here."

Spock joined her then in observation, to see how he measured against the communication officer. "I find myself intrigued."


End file.
